300heroesvnfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Edogawa Conan
'Abilities' ---- Grade Schooler Shinigami Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Passive - 'Once every 5 seconds, Conan has a 5% chance to automatically kill a non-hero unit within 1000 range and obtain their bounty. '''Nidoking' ( ), Nidoqueen ( ), Blue-Eyes White Dragon ( ) and Sky Dragon of Osiris ( are unaffected by this skill's effect. ---- Wristwatch Tranquilizer Gun Q Cost: 60 Mana ' Cooldown: '''15 / 13 / 11 / 9 / 7 seconds *Active - 'Conan fires a tranquilizer bullet in a straight line, dealing 30/60/90/120/150 + AD + AP physical damage to the first enemy hero hit and putting it to sleep for 1.5 seconds. If the target has been put to sleep for a total of 5 times in the entire game, they will receive the '''Sleeping Detective' title above their name that increases the duration of sleep effect by 1 second. Additionally, '''''Voice-Changing Bowtie W can control anyone with the Sleeping Detective title disregarding their conditions. *''Note - ''The sleeping targets can be awakened by the damage from enemy heroes only (the damage from turrets, minions, and monsters can't wake them up). ---- Voice-Changing Bowtie W Cost: 60 / 70 / 80 / 90 / 100 Mana ' Cooldown: '''24 / 22 / 20 / 18 / 16 seconds *Active - 'Conan speaks through the target hero with a different voice. If the target hero is asleep, he'll be able to take control of the target for 1.0/1.5/2.0/2.5/3.0 seconds. Otherwise, the target will be silenced for the same duration. Controlled targets cannot utilize the effects of passives, use items or summoner spells that don't match with Conan, and only deal and receive 90% less damage. When the target breaks free from the control, the first skill Conan used as the controlled target will be on a 12 second static cooldown while the rest of the skills will not be on cooldown. Each skill Conan used during the control increases cooldown of this skill by 5 seconds. *Note - ''While controlling the target, the owner (player) of the target heroes will lose their control. *''Note - ''While controlling the target, Conan is channeling this skill and the owner (player) of Conan is unable to control him. *''Note - ''While controlling the target, the owner (player) of Conan gains a vision of the target's entire team. ---- '''''Solar Skateboard/Football Belt E Cost: 50 / 60 / 70 / 80 / 90 Mana ' Cooldown: '''5.0 / 4.5 / 4.0 / 3.5 / 3.0 seconds *Passive - 'When out of combat for 6 seconds, Conan rides his skateboard and increases his Movement Speed by 5%/10%/15%20%/25%. *Active - ''Conan kicks a ball in a straight line, dealing 40/70/100/130/160 + AD physical damage to all enemies hit and knocking them up in the air. ---- '''''Murderer Among Us R Cost: 90 / 110 / 130 Mana ' Cooldown: '''90 / 80 / 70 seconds *Active 1st Cast - 'Conan identifies the target hero as the suspect. Within 10 seconds, Conan can pick one of the 2nd cast skills to activate on the target. '''Disguised Identity (2nd Cast) Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *The skill icon appears above Murderer Among Us R without any hotkey' *Active 2nd Cast - ''After being seen through, the murderer exposes his madness. The target takes 120/180/240 + AP magic damage and they lose their control for 1.5/1.75/2.0 seconds. The Locked Room (2nd Cast) Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *The skill icon appears above Murderer Among Us R without any hotkey' *Active 2nd Cast - ''After being seen through, the murderer tries to kill himself. The target takes 120/180/240 + AD physical damage and they are immobilized for 2.0/2.25/2.5 seconds. Non-alibi (2nd Cast) Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *The skill icon appears above Murderer Among Us R without any hotkey' *Active 2nd Cast - ''After being seen through, the murderer tells his story to everyone. The target and all nearby enemies take 80/140/200 + AP magic damage and they are stunned for 1/1.25/1.5 seconds. ---- 'Skins' ----